


9 Crimes

by Sylvestia



Series: Chronological Order [45]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, False Accusations, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Misunderstandings, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Yelling, argument, theres some fluff in the second chapter.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-01-08 06:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvestia/pseuds/Sylvestia
Summary: Gavin isn't the most patient person out there. Nines should have known that when he decided to stay quiet for too long





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hoi. It's been too long i know. I wasn't feeling it with the writing. It's been a rocky road lately, and I hated everything i wrote.
> 
> I'm not sure if this is good or not, either, but that is for you to judge.

From the very beginning he knew this relationship wasn’t going to work out.

They had been trying for months. He had given Cory space, he had made advances, then left him alone. The android just never responded to any of it. Not in a way he expected. Thee was _something_ between them, but it wasn’t love.

Not in a romantic sense.

But he wanted more. He _needed_ more. Needed to wake up to someone to that held him, told him how much he was loved and how much he was needed. Cory never did any of that. He just stayed silent, endured whatever was thrown at him. He never complained. Never got angry.

Well, that was a lie.

Gavin had managed to tick Cory off once or twice. But it never lasted long.

He wasn’t sure there was anything between them that made it worth to keep up this charade. Gavin needed more than Cory would provide, but talking about it was impossible when he didn’t even know how to explain it himself.

And so, he stood there at the garbage disposal in the hallway, staring at the chute far longer than he had needed to.

His heart was pounding against his chest. There were feelings. So many feelings, but they felt one-sided. He loved the android, but did he love him? Cory didn’t even know any of these feelings. He could have mistaken affection for love. Platonic love was entirely different.

It had to stop.

Cory didn’t deserve him anyway.

He wondered why this realization had to come to him on his day off, but there it was. He needed to act.

Now.

Turning back to the apartment he barged in. Cory was in the kitchen, cleaning the mess Emma had left the night before. There were rhinestones and colorful tissue paper left all over the kitchen table. The android looked so focused on the task as he carefully brushed the stones back into their container.

It was mesmerizing.

Gavin’s heart was still pounding. He needed to say it now.

“We need to talk.”

Corry froze for a second, looked up at him and then continued his task. “What do you want to talk about?”

His voice was gentle, soft. It did sound similar to Connor’s, but it was entirely different in some way. Gavin couldn’t describe it. His throat felt dry, tongue heavy.

He needed two attempts to get his words out. “You.” It sounded forced. He knew Cory was scanning him now when he looked up again.

The android slowly put the container on the table and straightened up to his full height.

“Did I do something?”

“No- Yes-“ Gavin fumbled with his hands for a moment. He didn’t know what to do with them now. This was awkward. But he needed to say it now.

He had to.

“…I don’t… I don’t think we should be doing this anymore…” The detective muttered, unable to meet Cory’s eyes.

He knew how his brows would curl in confusion, how his head would tilt just slightly and how hard he tried to process that cryptic statement.

“What do you mean?” Cory asked, finally stepping away from the table.

Gavin didn’t know. How was he supposed to explain that? How could he explain it? Cory had never known a real relationship. He had never experienced love.

“This.” Gavin spread his arms. “…I don’t think you can… love me the same way I love you.” Gavin wanted to punch himself in the face for wording it like this. But that was who he was. Harsh, to the point. He couldn’t just… leave it unsaid anymore.

Cory took in a sharp breath and held it. Gavin could see his LED shift from blue to yellow. “What… do you mean with that, Gavin?”

Gavin wished he had kept his mouth shut, had never said anything. But now he had started it. He couldn’t back out of it.

“…We’re… you think… we’re roommates, right?”

The frown on Cory’s face deepened. “Yes? We share the apartment and split the rent- That is what roommates do.”

The detective scoffed. “Do you love me?”

It was almost hilarious how Cory’s thoughts clicked into place. It was almost visible on his face. The silence stretched on for too long and Gavin continued to speak.

“You don’t. Not in the way I love you.”

The frown got impossibly deeper. So much so that Cory’s eyes darkened. “What do you mean?”

“Pack your things.”

“Gavin?”

“Pack them!”

“I don’t understand…”

Gavin moved forward, grabbed Cory’s dark shirt and pulled him closer, then turned them both and pushed the android into the hallway.

“Pack your shit! Get the fuck out of my house!”

“Gavin-“ Cory stumbled against the wall, something Gavin would have never achieved if he hadn’t surprised the android.

Gavin stared at him, angry now. How dare that thing act like it knew what love even meant?

Furious he stomped into the bed room, ripped open the drawer Cory kept his clothes in. “I said get out of my fucking house!” he yelled as he threw the neatly folded clothing to the floor.

Cory had followed him, eyes wide in surprise, LED red now. Maybe he was shocked, but in Gavin’s book he had it coming. A relationship couldn’t last if only one for them put effort in. And Gavin had enough. He had tried for months. He had made advances, had always been turned down or left hanging.

Cory was never going to do anything about it. He didn’t even remember when they had last kissed or hugged.

But he was on a mission now. Cory needed to leave.

So, Gavin threw open the closet door and threw all of the android’s coats to the floor as well. “Come on, get a bag, pack your shit!”

But Cory stood there, frozen to the spot.

“Do…you really want me to leave?” his voice was silent but firm. There was an edge to it. His fists clenched, face hard.

“What you having second thoughts? I let you stay here because I thought you felt the same for me. I guess I was fucking wrong!”

“Gavin-“

Gavin stormed over to the android, walked over the pile of clothes and punched the android in the face. “Get out of my house or I’ll call the police!”

And then Cory moved. Almost carefully shoved Gavin aside as he grabbed a backpack from the hanger next to the door and knelt down on the floor. His LED stayed red as he grabbed random pieces of clothing and shoved them into the bag. There wasn’t much anyway.

The android was slow. His movements seemed sluggish, but Gavin was too angry to react to it. Stupid piece of plastic was just gonna have a damn melt down again.

He was used to it. He was tired of it.

“Is this really what you want?” Cory muttered after a moment.

“What the fuck do you think, huh?!”

“I understand.” As the last shirt disappeared in the bag, Cory stood, shouldered his way past the detective and grabbed the two cacti from the nightstand.

Cory walked into Emma’s room, calmly without any rush in his steps as he placed the plants on her desk and left the room again.

Something about it hurt. He had gotten the plants for Cory. Gifts. However much appreciated, Gavin didn’t think Cory truly understood the value of such a gift.

As Cory turned to the front door he reached up to a cabinet. There was a small space between it and the ceiling, a place Gavin never really looked at. Cory had hidden something there. The android grabbed the item and put it in Gavin’s hands.

“… the receipt is still in there… you can return it to the store then. It’ll be a bit of money.”

“I don’t want to take care of your shit.”

“Keep it then!” Cory yelled at him, grabbed his shoes and opened the door. He was in the hallway before Gavin could say anything more.

The front door shut with such force that Gavin flinched.

The whole floor had probably heard that.

Something about this felt final.

And Gavin wanted to hit himself.

What the fuck had he done? Why couldn’t he just talk like a normal person?

The box in his hands clattered to the ground as he let go of it unintentionally. It was square, made of dark wood.

Looked expensive.

Gavin frowned. What the fuck was the android hiding up there anyway? So far out of reach?

He grabbed it, pulled at the lid and almost dropped it again when he discovered that the box had hinges instead of a lid to pull off.

The inside was clad in dark velvet, a band of silver neatly placed in the middle.

A ring.

There was a thin blue line in the middle of it, going all around it, and a blue stone in the middle of the blue line. Gavin frowned at it a little longer, not sure what he was looking at. When he grabbed the ring, he noticed an engraving.

With a frown he inspected it, turned it to see it better. “#9710h…” It was a number he knew. A biocomponent.

The number of Cory’s Thirium pump. One of the first Biocomponents he had ever learned the number of. Why, he had n idea, but it was burned into his mind.

Frowning again he tried to put it together. Why would the android have a ring with the number of his thirium pump hidden in a box-

The detective shot up, dropped the ring and the box as he ran to the door.

He had made a fucking mistake. He had just ruined his whole life. And the life of this android. This guy he had accused of so many dumb things.

Just because he wanted to start an argument? Because he was too much of a coward to talk about his feelings like a normal fucking person?!

The door slammed into the wall but he gave no fucks about it as he raced down the stairwell.

“Cory!” he almost screamed. Begged that the android was still in the building. “Cory, Wait!”

Two floors down he saw the android sitting on the stairs, hunched over. He had seen him too late to stop his mad run, and skidded, slipped and landed face first on the landing. Cursing he sat back up, surprised that Cory ignored him.

He wanted to continue yelling, scream at the android, but he didn’t know what to say anymore.

All his accusations had been wrong.

“…I didn’t know how to talk to you about it…” Cory mumbled into his crossed arms. “…It’s… it’s terrifying. This _feeling…_it’s… like falling… like being dragging into a dark hole but the only way out it to go down- I’m…” Cory looked up.

Gavin could see tears, some still clinging to his eyelashes. “I was…. I am _scared_ of it, Gavin…”

The detective was still sitting on the floor, staring at the android and thinking about everything that had happened in the past five minutes.

“I can’t… do what a human can… I don’t have the parts…!” Cory’s hands gripped into his pants and he hid his head again.

The short moment of silence almost drove Gavin mad. He had to think of something. “…it’s not about sex.”

“Humans always-“

“Shut up. I don’t want you for sex.”

Cory lifted his head again. “But-“

“…Why’d you buy a fucking ring if you weren’t sure?”

Cory shook his head, got up and glared at Gavin. “I _am_ sure! I just don’t know how to talk to you about this! You keep accusing me of all these things I never do when I have no idea what I am supposed to be doing!” The android yelled. “I don’t know when to do what. I don’t have the instincts a human has! I was never intended for this kind of thing! You have to… help me with it… I just… don’t know how-”

As his voice trailed off his shoulder slumped and his gaze wandered to the floor.

“…I… I just-“ He froze when Gavin’s hands gabbed his head and pulled him into a kiss.

“…. we really got some issues…” Gavin hissed quietly.

The android bit his lip as he put an arm over his eyes and nodded.

“Fuck…” Gavin hissed, rested his head on Cory’s chest and wrapped his arms around the android. “Fuck…”

“I…. I can return the ring if you don’t…. want it-“ Cory whispered

“I want it.” Gavin whispered back

“…are you sure?”

The detective nodded, gripped the android tighter.

“Do I still have to leave?”

“No. No fuck this I’m sorry I did that- I… I was mad. Punch me in the face next time…. I’m a fucking asshole.”

“You really are.”

Gavin chuckled silently and grabbed the backpack. Then headed back upstairs, one hand firmly grasping the android’s.

“…do you love me?” He asked as he stopped again and looked at the android.

Cory didn’t meet his gaze at first, then looked up nodded.

“…I do. I love you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first thing of 2020 and it's just a follow up chapter. oops.  
I didn't like how it ended with a stupid argument so have a dumb fluffy bullshit chapter.

Looking for a ring in a 2-bedroom apartment shouldn’t have been that hard. It was as if the building had swallowed it. The box for it was still where Gavin had dropped it, but the ring nowhere to be seen.

The cats couldn’t have eaten it. They were both sleeping in their cat tree in the living room.

Cory was sitting across from him, leaned against the wall, one arm resting on his knee as he scanned the environment.

Gavin was leaning against the other wall, their feet almost touching. He stared at the android, looked at his eyes where he could see mirrors of the interface flickering and shutting off. So far Cor had been the only android, Gavin had ever seen this in.

“It is difficult to locate it…”

Gavin scoffed. “Probably just fell through the floor boards or something.”

Cory sighed. His shoulders were still slumped, the packed backpack still sitting next to him. His hands were shaking.

“Forget the ring, we’ll find it later.” Gavin muttered and scooted forward, towards the other.

Cory dismissed the scan and looked up at the detective. “But…”

“Just for a moment.” Gavin sighed and stood. Reached out a hand to pull Cory to his feet.

The android needed a second to process the intention, but gripped his hand and let himself be pulled to his feet. He was unsteady for a second, corrected his stance quickly.

“Come on.” Gavin grabbed his backpack and dragged him through the hallway, into the bedroom where he put the backpack to the side and sat down on the bed.

Cory was hesitant to sit down next to him, but eventually settled down. “…Gavin-“ He began silently.

“What?”

“…I know you have issues with your temper-“

The human lifted an eyebrow, but clamped down on whatever remark had entered his mind.

“…And I know you tend to be loud when you get angry, but if you don’t talk to me, I can’t possibly know what is wrong. I don’t know what I did wrong.”

Gavin sighed, fight leaving him. “… I’ll work on it, okay?”

The glare Cory gave him let him know that the android had looked through his excuse in an instant. “You can’t just say that you’ll do it. You _have_ to do it.”

“I know…”

Cory played with the hem of his coat for a moment before he let himself list to the side into Gavin’s shoulder.

The human stayed perfectly solid against the added weight. It must have looked pathetic. Two men sitting there, both wrought up, both emotionally unstable but in such different ways that they would constantly set each other up unintentionally.

“Explain what you feel.” Gavin muttered after a moment. “I’m shit at this… but I’ve been human all my life, really.”

“Have you, now?” Cory whispered back.

Gavin scoffed. “I’m trying to be serious, here.”

“I appreciate the effort.”

Gavin shoved him playfully, “Fuck you.”

Cory stayed silent for a bit before he replied, “It’s unpleasant… like a thing with claws in my chest…”

“Anger? Frustration? Fear?”

“I don’t know.”

“And that scares you? That you don’t know what it is?”

Cory’s small nod made him close his eyes with a sigh. “…humans can have that too, you know? That they don’t know what they’re feeling.”

“I was never meant to feel… I was never meant to deviate.”

“So what? No android was supposed to do that. And yet here we are.”

“Connor… has this issue too.”

Gavin lifted an eyebrow. “That he’s a prick?”

“No-…Yes, but… That he doesn’t know what he’s feeling.”

The human shrugged. “It’s fine.”

“But how can I know what I am feeling when I don’t know-“

Gavin turned to him, put a hand on his shoulder. “You explain how it feels like, and I’ll tell you what it could be. Or google.”

Cory shook his head. “A search engine is not very intelligent. Nor helpful.”

“Told you you’re pregnant because you’re feeling a certain way?” Gavin laughed.

“Actually-“

Gavin’s short laugh turned into loud and hearty laughter. “…yeah don’t ask google.”

Cory nodded, leaned in a bit closer. “…it feels warmer now. Less unpleasant.”

“Same…” Gavin sighed. “Guess we’re calming down.”

“How do humans deal with emotions this strong?”

Gavin scoffed. “Badly.” He gestured at himself. “Best example of that.”

“I would appreciate if you stopped yelling at me when I don’t understand or react in a way you expected… I was built for investigation, to figure out flaws in humans and androids and use those against them to get the answers I needed.” Cory explained. “I was activated as a deviant, but the core programming is still the same.”

Gavin sighed. “And you’re a mess because of it, I know. See, I’m a mess because my whole personality is just coded into _asshole_.”

Cory shook his head. “No. you’re… not always an asshole.”

“Most of the time though.”

“You have your nice moments.”

“Oh really?”

Cory nodded. “Right now, this is nice.”

Gavin reached an arm around the android and pulled him closer. “…I really hate that I am saying this but… if you want to… there’s …couple counseling and all that shit-“

Cory looked up. “…You’re willing to do this for the sake of this relationship?”

Gavin shrugged. “Worth a try, isn’t it?”

“…And if it doesn’t…. do anything?”

“Then we’ve tried at least.” The detective planted a kiss to Cory’s cheek and was about to get up when the android pulled him closer and wrapped his arms around him.

“Humans are still frowning upon relationships like this-“

“My dad fucked with two different women at roughly the same time, while promising both he’d marry them and they’re his world. That is something to frown upon.”

“Oh.”

Gavin scoffed, “If it doesn’t work out, well then it wasn’t meant to be, I guess.”

“I want it to be.”

“See, me too. So, let’s go try.”

Cory nodded, followed Gavin as he located his phone and dialed a number.

“I didn’t know you could be solution-orientated.”

Gavin snarled with a smirk. “Fuck you. I didn’t make detective for playing solitaire all day.”


End file.
